Rosa hybrida. 
WEKSNACARE.
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Miniature Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKsnacarexe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,063) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Times Squarexe2x80x99 (not patented).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its flowers of velvet red coloration with a white eye, its almost thornless branches and its petal edges moderately reflexed inward at the partially open stage. The new variety has a bushy compact and rounded growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reporduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98WEKsnacarexe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new variety may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POUlclausxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98POULclausxe2x80x99 bears semi-double deep red flowers (about 14 to about 18 petals), xe2x80x98WEKsnacarexe2x80x99 bears flowers of velvet red coloration with a white eye with significantly higher petalage (about 20 to 25 petals). The new variety has a bushy compact and rounded growing habit with short to medium length stems (about 8 to about 42 cm.) whereas the seed parent has a significantly more spreading growing habit with medium to long length stems.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Times Squarexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKsnacarexe2x80x99 bears small size flowers in clusters of 2 to 4 per stem, xe2x80x98Times Squarexe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers in clusters with a significantly higher number of flowers. The new variety is classified as a miniature with small size foliage whereas xe2x80x98Times squarexe2x80x99 is classified as a floribunda with significantly larger foliage.